Garma's Fate
Garma's Fate (ガルマ散る Garuma Chiru) is the 10th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired on June 9th, 1979 in Japan and on August 3rd, 2001 in North America. This episode was written by Masaru Yamamoto. Synopsis A large, regal party is being held in Zeon territory, and Garma and Char are attending. The two speak of the former mayor, Eschonbach. He is strongly opposed to Zeon, but can do nothing, resigning to their rule. His daughter, Icelina, is introduced to the crowd, and Garma meets her at the bottom of the stairs. Garma and Icelina sneak off to a secluded spot, and speak of how Icelina's father refuses to allow them to see each other. Garma tells her how, if he can capture the V Project, his father will not interfere with their love and that he will introduce her to the Zeon people as his fiance. When he hears news of White Base's progress, he speeds off in the Gaw to the ruins of the nearby city to stop it before it can pass the last defense between them and the sea. White Base is attempting to sneak through the city under cover of darkness, but the Zeon forces use a flare to light up the night sky. Bright decides to hide in a nearby sports stadium and shut down, waiting for a chance to attack. Garma and his forces fly overhead, but can't find them. Knowing they haven't left the city, he orders that they begin bombing. At the Eschonbach residence, Icelina tries to escape in a jet to see Garma. Two men grab her, dragging her back to her father, who knows of Garma's plan to marry her. When she says she has the right to chose herself, he slaps her and orders the men to keep the keys to the jet away from her. Garma continues searching, and Char wonders if his feelings for Icelina are clouding his judgement. Char goes out along with two other Zakus. Gundam is deployed and Char spots him, but keeps quiet while the other two Zakus battle it. Char watches on, and sees White Base in hiding, ready to attack. Char, figuring this to be the perfect opportunity to take revenge against the Zabi family, tells Garma that Gundam is retreating, and to follow him to find White Base. When the Gaw makes it over the mountain of debris, White Base, the Guntank, and the Guncannon are right behind them. They begin firing, decimating the group and taking out the Gaw. As the Gaw is struck, Char contacts Garma, telling him that he really was a good friend, but his unfortunate birth in the Zabi family caused Char's betrayal. Garma turns the Gaw around and attempts a kamikaze run into the White Base in a blaze of glory. He shouts that he will be victorious for the Nation of Zeon, but the Gaw is destroyed by White Base's guns just short of making it to White Base. At the Eschonbach Mansion, the former mayor informs his daughter that Garma has been killed in battle. She runs outside, weeping bitterly. In Side 3, Degwin Sodo Zabi, leader of Zeon, drops his cane in awe-filled stupor when he receives the news, and stands there in silent shock. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Icelina Eschonbach, Degwin Sodo Zabi *'Deceased:' Garma Zabi Staff *'Script:' Yu Yamamoto *'Unit Director:' Ryoji Fujiwara *'Animation Director:' Yoshikazu Yasuhiko